hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
You Are So Sue-able to Me
"You Are So Sue-Able To Me" is the third episode of Season 2. The title is a reference to the Joe Cocker song "You Are So Beautiful To Me." Plot Miley gets annoyed with Lilly's constant tomboy behavior, and decides to get Lilly to act more '9th-grade-girl-like.' With just a few small changes, Lilly's crush, Matt (played by Bubba Lewis), asks her out to the dance on Friday (which Miley can't attend because she has a Hannah Montana concert). Lilly sees Amber and Ashley flirting with Matt later, and realizes she needs a complete change. Miley turns her from a 'skate chick' to a 'date chick', dressing and acting in an exagerattedly feminine manner which makes everyone except Matt fall for Lilly. The night of the dance, Lilly is heart broken because Matt stands her up. She spends the night at Miley's house and the next morning she is completely miserable. Miley takes Lilly and Matt to 'Teen Court', a TV show in which people have food dumped on them if they are found guilty. When Matt and Lilly (who has Miley as her lawyer) enter Teen Court things look likely to go their way until Matt gives his defense, Matt explains he stood Lilly up because Lily changed, he liked the old Lilly (the cool skater chick), not this girly girl Lilly that Miley convinced her to become, and the two make up. In the end, Miley is found guilty for interfering in their relationship and despite her refusal to believe shes at fault gets spaghetti with meat sauce and anchovies dumped on her. Meanwhile Jackson has won court-side seats to the Lakers game. He first invites Thor to go, but Robby thought Jackson was going to take his "old man" to the game (even when he didn't invite him). Jackson originally plans to go with Thor, so to not hurt Robby's feelings by sitting on whoopee cushions, believeing that Robby would not want to come with him if he farted and smelled bad. Jackson gets stuck in the middle and can't decide between Thor and Robby. He trades in his two 'court side' seats for three 'next to the speaker at the back' seats. Continuity *Although Matt is introduced in this episode and he and Lilly are dating at the end of the episode, he is not seen in subsequent episodes. *The episode also establishes Thor as Jackson's new best friend. Production and critical response As part of Hannah Montana's Freshman High-Five this episode premiered on Wednesday of the week. It was the highest ranked of the episodes for the week placing 5th in cable viewing in the United States with 3.91 million viewers and 2.9 million households. Cast Main Cast *Miley Cyrus as Miley Ray Stewart *Emily Osment as Lily Truscott *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart *Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart Recurring Cast * Shanica Knowles as Amber Addison * Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Ashley Tisdale * Morgan York as Sarah * Andrew Caldwell as Thor Absent Cast *Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken *Moises Arias as Rico Trivia * The Judge's show is based on Judge Joe Brown. * The song "One in a Million" is sung twice by Hannah Montana. The first time is when Jackson is trying to win the tickets (heard on radio), the second is before Miley gets back home and hears that Matt stood Lilly up. *This is the first episode where Oliver does not appear, making it the first episode without the full original main cast. *Rico does not appear in this episode. * The outfit Hannah is wearing when she is singing is the same one in When You Wish You Were the Star. * This episode is very simlar to the''' iCarly episode ''iMake Sam Girlier'. *The show mentions "Teen Court" which was also on an episode of Shake It Up!. Quotes :Judge Joe: If someone doesn't get food dumped on them in the next 5 minutes, my audience is going to dump me! And if Joe gets dumped, Joe can't pay for his big boat. And Joe likes his big boat! :Ashley (to Matt): I love skateboarding! It's so viral! :Amber: It's virile. :Ashley: Oh, who cares? It's still hot! :Amber & Ashley: And so are you! Oooh, tss. :Thor (to Jackson): You are the ice beneath my skates! :Jackson: Don't ever say that again! :Thor: Okey dokey, artichokey! :Jackson: That, either! :Miley: I'm not just not good, I am scary good! :Amber (to Lilly): Yeah, um, nice shot, Shaq. :Ashley: Muy maco! :Amber: It's macho. :Ashley: Whatever. You know I'm bad at French.